


Loving Cullen Drabble Collection

by RedHawkeRevolver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabbles all about loving Cullen. And sex with Cullen. Because there's never enough of either love for or sex with Cullen.</p><p>These short scenes are NSFW and didn't have a home in any of my other stories. I'll probably add as things come to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patriotism

_**Patriotism** _

Cullen scowled at the ornate bed before them, hands on his hips, this scar on his lip made more prominent by his angry facial expression.

"Is something wrong with the bed, love?" Evelyn asked cautiously. This was the same room they'd been staying in since they arrived at the palace and the bed looked the same to her as it had the previous night. But Cullen suddenly seemed unhappy and that was not what she wanted for him on their first night of wedded bliss, even if their joining had been a private affair that their friends didn't know about yet.

"It's just so... _Orlesian_." Her husband mumbled under his breath.

She laughed and wrapped herself around him from behind, pressing her chest against the warm expanse of his back. "Well, we are in Orlais. It would hardly make sense if the furniture looked Antivan."

"That's not what I meant. I just...I didn't think..." He sighed. "I hate Orlais. I wish our first night together as husband and wife wasn't _here_. We should be at home. In our own bed. Where we fell in love."

"I fell in love with you on a bloody battlefield in the Valley of Sacred Ashes, Cullen. It would hardly be appropriate to make love back there. And besides, our bed in Skyhold is just as large as this."

Cullen relaxed his posture and eased back into Eveyln's embrace. "Point taken." He conceded, but still sounded disappointed.

"Well, husband..." She turned him around and looked up at him. She backed away slowly making sure his eyes were on her. Her hands roamed suggestively across the white expanse of her dress, carefully and deliberately undoing clasps and ties until the silk fell off her shoulders and down into a pool of fabric at her feet. She smiled when she saw his heated gaze move up and down her now bare form, the dress being too fitted to allow for underthings. His frown turned quickly into a lustful smirk and he reached out to pull her forward, but she stepped backwards playfully, out of his reach.

"...I'm sorry we aren't in your homeland for our wedding night." She smiled widely. Her voice was low and husky when she offered a solution to his troubles. "To make up for it, you'll just have to fuck me like a Fereldan."

Before she could draw in another breath, he'd swept her up. Her feet left the ground and she was crushed against his chest. She felt his growl of possessiveness rumble inside him as he kissed her. And though it had been years and they'd done it countless times before, it all felt strangely, wonderfully new. She eagerly reciprocated, devouring him, squeezing him tight, until she felt herself backed up against the very Orlesian bed.

With another feral noise escaping out from between their locked lips, he shoved her down onto the feathery mattress and landed on top of her. His hands grabbed at her thighs and separated them, nestling himself in between. He rubbed his length against her core, making her gasp and pull away from their kiss. She threw her head back and moaned when the pressure of his body left her as he hastily peeled off his own clothes. She had just enough time to thank the Maker he wasn't wearing his armor when he returned to her and the feeling of his skin sent her mind reeling.

He started kissing along her shoulders and her neck while holding most of his weight up on his elbows. She smiled inside at his care and tenderness. She loved those things about him more than anything. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from teasing him about it.

"I don't know, my love. So many gentle kisses, I feel like I'm being courted by an Orlesian at the moment." She leveraged herself and turned them about so that he was on his back and she above him, straddling his waist. She looked down at him with a wicked grin. "How is it Fereldans never quite end up on top?"

His eyebrows drew together and his scarred lip curled. His hands roughly dug into her hips as he forced her into position and then thrust up inside her with one motion. She wasn't given an opportunity to settle herself onto his length or adjust to his girth or even to cry out because he lifted her back up only to let her fall and spear herself on him again. This continued, much to her delight, until she was panting with pleasure, going limp in his grasp.

He felt her relax and sat up, his hands moving to cradle the small of her back. He kissed her deeply still moving his hips in rhythm, fucking her from below. She let out a soft moan, full of contentment inside the kiss. She was just about to reach her arms up to run her fingers through his delicious curls when her world spun and she found herself once again flat on her back. Still buried inside her, he leaned forward to lay one more light kiss upon her lips before whispering into her ear.

"Hold on, wife." He ordered, and she wasn't sure if it was his rough tone or the fact that he claimed her by calling her his wife, but a shiver of wild desire shot straight up her spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

One of his hands grasped her bottom and the other was clenched in her hair as he pounded her into the bed. It was neither their most gentle nor their most violent coupling but as she drowned in the waves of brutal pleasure he was crashing upon her, fulfilling her first marital request, she was certain this would be one of the most memorable.

She could have let him drive into her forever it was so blissful but, she wanted more than anything for him to spill inside her, to feel him shudder and empty himself and cry out her name to the heavens. She was barely able to voice words without her breath hitching in time with his patriotic onslaught, but she managed to get out, "Come for me my Fereldan warrior."

It had the desired effect and she felt him tighten insider her and the heavy cords of his muscles all strained at once. His pace doubled in an instant and then an instant later he drove deep enough to bring her unexpectedly to her peak. She arched and whined and pleaded for his come and she got it hot and hard and with a pride reserved for a true son of Fereldan.

She was breathless for a long time after he rolled them over and snuggled her into the crook of his shoulder, holding her close. She inhaled deeply smelling his skin and his sweat and his perfection.

"What are you thinking, love?" He asked her softly.

She giggled. "I'm thinking I'm glad I married a Fereldan."


	2. Rise

_**Rise** _

Evelyn woke slowly, the heaviness of sleep still pulling her down even as insistent hands were pulling her up. Fingers, gentle on her hips, lifted her pelvis. She burrowed her face deeper into the pillow and tucked her knees under her, helping him put her in position.

Cullen laughed softly and he leaned forward pressing his chest against her back, placing soft kissing at the angle where her neck met her shoulder and rubbing his morning greeting into the cleft of her bottom. She smiled and let out a sleepy sigh. She wiggled her behind, urging him into a different action than lazy kisses.

He sat back and she felt him aim his crown at her center before sliding effortlessly into her wet heat. Together, they both let out a contented, _'mmmm'_ , before he started thrusting. She let herself go limp, focusing on the feeling of him pushing inside her, filling her, _fucking her_ , his hands at her waist, dragging her back onto him over and over as she teetered between the waking world and the world of dreams wondering if the bliss of her lover taking her was real or fantasy.

He quickened his pace, urgent now, deliberate, chasing his release, and it was enough to assure her of the truth, the solidity of the beautiful man behind her using her for his pleasure in the dim hours of the morning.

"Evelyn..." His groan was groggy and rough but his voice caressed her ears like silk even so. "Touch yourself, Evelyn." Was his husky command.

Her fingers snaked down and reached out for her throbbing little bud, eager for attention and at the first light touch she cried out, bucking against him urgently seeking her own pleasure.

Neither of them lasted much longer, the tingling burning aching _need_ having awoken them fully now. She rose up to meet him as they rose to their peaks shuddering and shaking then tumbling and falling, breathless and sated.

When she collapsed and he withdrew he swatted her bottom playfully and left the bed to start his day, just now offering her a real morning greeting.

"Rise and shine, my love."


	3. Inspection

**_Inspection_ **

Cullen was finding it harder to concentrate than he had previously anticipated. In his office, behind his desk, late at night with locked doors and blessed silence, he should have been able to focus on the task at hand. But he was distracted. It had been a long day of troop inspections, but there was only one soldier left.

She stood facing away from him, but not standing, exactly. The Inquisitor was bent forward over a chair. He couldn't see the top of her head from where he sat, but he imagined long dark locks spilling down, hiding her face, perhaps even grazing the grey flagstones, the silk of it just brushing the rock in a soft caress. He moved his eyes along the curve of her spine, bowed before him. He studied each inch of skin, all of it exposed, from shoulders to hips. There were a few faint scars marring the perfection, but paradoxically it made the expanse of naked female displayed for him even more perfect.

Her hands rested lightly at the small of her back, crossed obediently at the wrists, but unbound. There was no need for that. She knew her place here. She had presented herself for inspection and she was determined to pass her Commander's scrutiny. That scrutiny now focused itself on her proud little bottom, sticking right up in the air for him. Rounded cheeks, almost imperceptibly rising and falling on each breath she took from her prostrate position.

Forcing himself to save the best for last, Cullen lowered his eyes to the floor and moved his gaze from her naked feet, perched on tip toes, up the length of her bare legs. When he finally came to the critical point of judgement he had to stop himself from exhaling too loudly and betraying his verdict. Her tight little slit was pink and glistening for him, framed beautifully between the mounds of her derriere and the gentle slope of her thighs held close together. He could almost imagine those swollen lips pulsing with her quickening heartbeat, waiting for him to bury his cock inside.


	4. Sunlight catches her hair

Sunlight catches her hair. The black shines almost blue in the morning light. She walks the battlement towards him, smiling, easy and relaxed. It's her way. She draws him into it, the ease of her, the calm of her. The world changes around him when she appears, clearer, brighter for having her in it. When she appears at his side her scent wafts around him. The smell of spring and of freedom, new beginnings, and paths opened up to him now that he wants to explore with her by his side. She leans into him for a kiss, dark eyes alight, their depths entrancing. She is expectant and he complies compelled by her pull, her power, her command over his senses and he succumbs, willingly, gladly and forever he succumbs to her lips, her touch, and this, their love. 


End file.
